Tangled Fate
by youkomazuki
Summary: After decades of separation, two lovers meet once more, tangled within the string of fate. However, how would their love goes when rule and regulation steps in once again in attempt to separate them? KubinashiXOC


"My lady, we will soon arrive at our destination."

……………

"My lady?"

"H-huh? Yes?"

A soft voice gasped in shock as the woman with cat ears and tail flies a bit closer to the window of the carriage. "We are arriving at the main house, my lady." She repeated as the dark figure inside flinches slightly.

"My lady, what is the matter?"

"E-Eh? Oh…nothing…I mean…m-maybe we should come another time…I mean, what if they're busy, Shibaki?"

"…My lady, you finally agreed to come today and you're going to turn back again?"

"But…we didn't bring any prese-"

"My lady, if it is presents that are bothering you, then please rest assure. We have done all the necessary preparations."

"A-Ah…is…is that so?"

The voice whispered softly. Anyone could clearly hear the disappointment within her voice, but Shibaki doesn't say anything about it. Soon, a mansion is seen below as the carriage that is lead by giant cats descends from the twilight sky. Once landed, Shibaki carefully opens the door to the carriage, revealing a woman in pink kimono. She wears a mask over her face with long white hair flowing down her back. Like the other servants of hers, she too, has a pair of cat ears and a long slender tail. "My lady, this way please." The Shibaki said, holding a hand out as the woman hesitantly reaches out for it. When she stepped out, the other servants quickly forms a line behind her as the large cats suddenly transform into men. The minute they step up to the door, the woman flinches again as the door starts to open. "L-Let's go back after all!" She gasped as she quickly turns to run away. But that moment, all the servants quickly grabs onto her, refusing to let her go.

"Wait!"

"Please don't be like this!"

"As the new 2nd head of the clan, you must meet with the new head of the main house."

"Think about your position!"

They all said at the said time as the woman quickly turns to Shibaki. "…B-But what if I messed up…would they…" She whispered so faintly and softly as Shibaki's eyes widens. "No…they're nothing like your father, my lady. We won't allow anyone to hurt you." She replied in her softest voice as though talking to a baby. "Besides, you can't back down now." She said and gesture forward. When the woman turns, she realizes how the door had completely opened with youkai crowding everywhere.

"It seems like they have arrived."

Yuki Onna said as she quickly puts the last dish onto the table before turning to face Kubinashi. He's just standing there; his arms holding onto the bucket of sake while his head looking out of the doors. "Kubinashi?" Yuki Onna said as Kubinashi gasps softly as he quickly looks back. "Oh…right…" He muttered, quickly setting the sake down as Yuki Onna stares at him. "What's with you? You've been going into trances a lot lately." "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry about that, Yuki Onna." "…Anyways, let's go greet our guests." Yuki Onna said but at that, Kubinashi just frowns more. "You go ahead, Yuki Onna. I still have some things to do." Kubinashi said and before Yuki Onna could say anything, he quickly takes his leave. "What's with him?" Yuki Onna said to herself before hurrying out of the room to go greet the guests.

"We thank you for your arrival, Kasha clan. Our supreme commander is waiting, right this way please."

Karasu Tengu said he leads the group inside. As they walk, the woman couldn't help but glances around the place, scanning her view all over the Nura Clan's youkai. 'He's…not here…' She thought to herself before looks down into the ground. "My lady." Hearing Shibaki's voice, she quickly turns only to suddenly find all her servants meters away from her. "Please take care." "E-Eh?" She gasped as all of them suddenly bows. "Eh? Where are you guys-" "The meeting is only for the head of each clan, therefore they cannot go any further." Karasu Tengu said as the woman quickly glances back at the tiny little crow before her. "Is that so…?" She whispered softly as she glances back at her servants nervously. "We're here." Hearing that, she glances back up to see Karasu Tengu sliding the door open. When she steps in, she finds herself in a room filled with all sorts of leaders from all other alliance clans. At the end of the room, there sat a human boy with brown and black hair wearing glasses.

"That there is Rikuo-sama, the young head of the Nura Clan."

Karasu Tengu said as the boy smiles slightly. "I am Nura Rikuo, please to meet you." He said as the woman swallows slightly before stepping forward. "I…I am the 2nd head of the Kasha (cat-like demon that descends from the sky and carries away corpses) clan, Kirimi. It's an honor to meet you, Rikuo-sama." She whispered softly as she bows.

"So that's the second head of the Kasha clan?"

"She seems quite young."

"Well, there it can't be help. I heard that Kasha kicked the bucket a year ago in the Hitachi Province."

"It's been quite a long time since the Kasha clan had actually shown their faces."

The whispers started around the other heads of the clan as Kirimi slowly walks to the side of the room and sits down in her position beside the line of the other heads. "Hang on a second!" A voice boomed as everyone glances up to see the One Eyed demon clan standing there. "This is the meeting for the heads of each clan yet you dare to disrespect us by hiding your face, brat?" "Umm…I don't really mind though." "Wait, Rikuo, for once, Hitotsume has a point." "Watch your tongue, Zen!" Hitotsume snapped at the head of the Yakushi group who merely ignored him.

"We don't even know her face. How would we know if she's the real deal?"

"I must agree on this matter as well, Rikuo-sama. She's a newcomer, so it is needed for us to verify her face first."

Gyuuki said as Rikuo turns to the head of the Gyuuki Clan. "But that's…" "No wait. It is fine, Rikuo-sama. I'm terribly sorry…when I was young…my father ordered me to wear this mask everytime I go out…So…I've kind of grown accustom to this over the years that I've forgotten all about it. I didn't mean to offend anyone; I beg all of your forgiveness…" Kirimi said with a deep bow as the entire room stares at her as her snow white arm reaches up for her mask. When she pulls it off, almost all of their eyes widens in shock. At that Kirimi flinches slightly as her golden yellow cat-eyes shifts around, nervously scanning over the youkai.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

She whispered nervously, feeling pressured under their glazes. But that moment, a scream suddenly shot out of the room. "Z-Zen?!" The others shouted as Kirimi quickly turns to see Zen lying on the tatami puking out blood. At that, her eyes widens in horror as she slowly steps back while the others quickly goes to help Zen. "A-Ah…!" She whispered, tumbling back slightly as an image of a bloody head appears in her mind.

"_What? You dare to repeat that again, Kirimi?!"_

"_I-I…I said…I want to refuse…I want to refuse the marriage proposal…father."_

"N-No…"

"Hm? Kirimi?"

Rikuo said, glancing up to see tears suddenly streaming down her face as her eyes unsteadily runs around the room. "No...!!" She cried before quickly turning around and running away. When she slides the shojis open, her servants are revealed on the other side, appearing to have been eavesdropping the entire time. However, she didn't even acknowledge them and just runs off.

"Kirimi-sama?!"

"Where are you going?"

"My lady!"

"_K-Kubinashi…!"_

_Kirimi whispered in horror a drip of blood falls down, landing onto her pale cheek before sliding down like tears. "Kiri-sama, are you alright?" The blonde haired, neck-less youkai asked with that soft smile. However, she couldn't respond. Perhaps she never heard his voice at all. All she could see are those blood covering all over Kubinashi, soaking his clothes and dying his beautiful blonde hair into crimson colour. _

"_Kubinashi, you dare to defy me?"_

_A male's voice spoke as Kubinashi quickly climbs onto his feet, turning to face the head of the Kashai Clan, Kasha. "Defy?" Kubinashi said, his glaze hardens as he pulls out his strings. "My only master is Kiri-sama, whom I have exchanged sakazuki with. Never once have I acknowledge myself as your subordinate." Kubinashi said with a deep, dark glare. _

"_Is that so?"_

_Kasha said as a wide grin suddenly rips over his face as Kirimi gasps. "K-Kubinashi!" Feeling a pair of hands grasping onto him, Kubinashi quickly turns and faces Kirimi. "Father, please wait! He didn't mean any harm- he just wasn't thinking what he's saying!" "Kiri-sama what are you-" "Kubinashi be quiet!" Kirimi snapped as she shot Kubinashi a glare and at the same time having her grip tightening over him. At that, Kubinashi's eyes widens in surprise. This is the first time he has ever experienced Kirimi's glare, as well as being the first time he heard her shout at him like this. _

"_I will take responsibility and discipline him, father! I will also accept the marriage proposal so please overlook this just once!"_

_She shouted, her voice almost sounding as though she's pleading. Seeming satisfy with such answer, Kasha smirks wildly and says, "Very well, I'll-" "She will __**not**__ accept the marriage." Kubinashi cuts in again as Kasha's smirk immediately disappear into a glare. "What was that?" He muttered as Kirimi bit down to her lip, so hard that a trickle of blood flows out._

"_**KUBINASHI!!!!! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!" **_

"_No, the one who should shut up is you, Kiri-sama."_

_Kubinashi replied. She couldn't take it anymore, she could barely hold onto her own glare as Kirimi feels her tears threatening to fall any moment. "In any case, I cannot allow you to go through with the marriage, Kiri-sama. If you can't lie to yourself, then don't try to tell lies to others." Kubinashi said with an unchanging expression as tears streams down of her face. "I knew it!! So you two really are…!!" Kasha snapped as Kirimi clenches onto Kubinashi tighter. That moment, Kasha's tail slashed out with "fear" emitting out of his body. _

"_Run…hurry…get out of here, Kubinashi…!!"_

"_No, I'm afraid I cannot."_

"_Kubinashi!! This is an order!! Get out!! I hereby break our contract!!!! Get out now!!!!!"_

"_You're not going anywhere!!"_

_Kasha snapped as he dashes towards them with fire burning brightly on his tail and claws. "I'm begging you, just get out!! Kubinashi!!!" "Just this once, I won't be listening to your orders, Kiri-sama. Forgive me." Kubinashi said as his strings flies into the air…_

"_Kubinashi!!!"_

"My lady?!"

"Kirimi-sama where have you gone?!"

Voices are heard in the distance as Kirimi sits on a rooftop not far from the Nura manor, soaking herself in the soft moonlight. She just hugs onto her knees, feeling tears uncontrollably flowing out of her eyes as she holds back her cries. Her tails waves around behind her as her ears flatten over her head, trying her best to drown out the voices calling for her.

"_K-Kubinashi…!! Wake up…this isn't funny…!"_

"Kubinashi…!"

She choked the name out as she grits her teeth. The pain is swelling in her chest, feeling as though it would burst any moment. Too focused in her thoughts, she failed to notice a shadow suddenly hovers over her as a pair of hands reaches down.

"_Please stop, you mustn't go near him!!!"_

"_Shibaki, release me!!!! Kubinashi!!!"_

"_Shibaki, take this piece of trash and dispose of him."_

"_Understood." _

"_No, stop!! Stop it, don't do it!! Shibaki!!!"_

"Ah!!"

Kirimi gasped as a rough pair of hand grabs her and forcefully pulls her up. "Hmm!" Her voice was then muffled when a hand grabs her mouth to silent her. A head suddenly appears in front of her face, examining her with that disgusting smile as Kirimi stares at the youkai's long neck. "Hehehe…to think I'd find you here!" The Rokurobei (Male. A person whose neck can stretch indefinitely) said as he smiles so wide that his drools are dripping all over the place.

"I've heard a lot of you. The daughter of Kasha whose agonized face is so beautiful that none, not even the moon can compare. Looks like the rumors are true."

He said with a laugh as Kirimi quickly lashes out her tail. But the Rokurobei quickly grabs her tail with ease and with a pull, he completely immobolized her. "You don't think you can run, can you?" He laughs, wrapping his long neck around her like a rope as she tries to break free. "H-Hm…!!" Kirimi's scream was muffled as she feels that slimy tongue runs up her cheek. Disgust fills her face as her eyes narrows. That instant, a blue will-o-the-wisp starts to form behind the Rokurobei's head. But before the flame gets to grow larger, an image of Kubinashi appears in her head again as her eyes widens.

"_That's a splendid will-o-the-wisp. You will grow to become a splendid head of the Kasha clan, Kiri-sama."_

His voice flows into her head as Kirimi's eyes starts to water slightly. Distracted and couldn't find herself to continue, the will-o-the-wisp disappears. The Rokurobei, who's unaware of what had happened behind his head, merely laughs. "Yes!! Agonize more!! Become more beautiful so that you're suitable of becoming my wife!!" He laughs as Kirimi grits her teeth. Even though she knows she can easily destroy this weak youkai, she couldn't summon any strength at all…just like every single time such thing happened. Except during those times, Shibaki is always with her…and Kubinashi...

She could only watch helplessly, cursing how weak she is as the Rokurobei's head inches closer to her. But then all of the sudden, he froze. "W-What's this?!" He screamed as Kirimi glances up, feeling her eyes widen in shock as she stare at the strings wrapped around the Rokurobei's head.

"What part of her agony is beautiful, you filthy twisted Rokurobei?"

A familiar voice snapped, causing Kirimi's eyes to widen even more. She definitely heard it…a voice which she often would think of…but this time, it was not in her head or any imaginations of hers.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!"

"I suggest you release her right now. This thread is made by combining the thread of Jorougumo and the hair of Kejourou. You'll instantly die if you move."

"Don't mess with me!!! Do you know who I am?! I am a member of the Nura clan!!! You won't get away with this if you kill me!!!!"

"Is that so?"

Then the next moment, the Rokurobei cries out in pain. His neck is suddenly torn into pieces as Kirimi feels herself starting to fall with the neck no longer holding her in place. 'That voice…these strings...?!' Kirimi thought as she caught the sight of the strings around her that's slashing the Rokurobei into pieces as he screams even more. 'It…couldn't be…' Before Kirimi could hit the ground, someone grabbed her and quickly pulled her away. Her eyes widens at the pair of warm arms around her. The arms that produces a strangely nostalgic warmth which she has not felt for perhaps a century now.

Kirimi could clearly hear her heart pounding against her as though it's about to explode out of her chest any time. Swallowing hard, she slowly finds herself the courage to pull away. Her eyes slowly open as the sound of her own heart beat pumps through her ears. The green kimono, the scarf…she didn't need to look up any further to know who it is. But she want to make sure, she want to be certain. Her eyes trail up the empty space of where the neck should have been to the head that's just hovering above. That moment, tears started streaming down her eyes all over again as she quickly steps back. She covers her mouth to muffle her own gasp, unable to believe her own eyes as she stares at that face.

"…It has been a while, Kiri."

Kubinashi said, cutting off the silence first as Kirimi slowly lower her hands to reveal her lips that's trembling and struggling to speak. But seeming unable to find anything to say, Kirimi quickly pounces onto him. Her arms wrapping tightly around him as her tears stains onto his kimono. For once in a long time, she cried out loud, not holding back anymore as her tearful voice fills the air. Kubinashi then slowly wraps his arms around her fragile ex-master whom he had once served. As both of them savor the nostalgic feel of each other, Kubinashi catches the sight of Rikuo, who is now in his youkai form, sitting on a lamp post not too far away. But Rikuo merely smiles at him before he leaps off and head towards the manor to allow the two their peace. At that, Kubinashi smiles, just very faintly before glancing down at Kirimi.

"Rikuo-sama!!"

"Rikuo-sama where were you?"

The youkai said at the sight of their young master's return as they all crowd around him. "Just something to do…" Rikuo replied before spotting the servants of the Kasha clan who are still running around looking for their lady. "You don't need to look for her, just come join the party." He called as he passes by. At that, Shibaki glances up as she frowns.

"But our lady might be-"

"Don't worry. She's safe."

"Eh?! Rikuo-sama, you know where Kirimi-sama has went?"

"She's with a trusted subordinate of mine, don't worry about it."

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Rikuo-sama! Due to an accident in the past, the lady extremely fears blood and becomes mentally unstable to the point where she won't be able to use her powers. If anything happens-"

"Don't worry about it and join the party. Come."

"Why…why didn't…you tell me you're alive? All these time…I-I thought you were…"

Kirimi whispered, her voice stained with pain as Kubinashi stares down at her bitterly as the two sits there on the roof. "It was for your best, Kiri-sama, please understand." He said, but when his eyes meet with Kirimi, he could see the pain and misery inside those golden yellow orbs that are like two miniature version of the moon. "How…How was that for my best…?" She whispered, choking at some words as another teardrop rolls down her cheek. "I-I really…really thought…I'd never see you again…and it was because of me that you've-" "That's not true, Kiri-sama. It wasn't your fault." Kubinashi quickly said as he wraps his arm around her to comfort her.

"No…if only I-I had just listened to father that time…you wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to protect me. Kubinashi, how should I…h-how can I repay you for the pain I've caused you because of my selfishness?"

"…It wouldn't have made any difference."

Kubinashi muttered as Kirimi glances up at him but that moment, Kushinabi's head flew down. Her eyes widens as she feels Kubinashi's soft lips tenderly brushing against hers. The exotic taste of his lips that she had missed more than anything, sweet yet carrying a tint of bitterness. Her eyes unconsciously slides down as another tear escapes her eyes. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it felt like it's only been a short couple of seconds before Kubinashi slowly pulls away. His head leans in, gently licking her freshly fallen tear before repositioning his head back over his shoulders.

"I would have done the same thing even if you had accepted the marriage, Kiri."

"Kubinashi, how did you- I thought Shibaki had…"

"It was thanks to Shibaki. After my wounds healed, I started wondering over the land and gain myself a name. _Joushuu No Gentsatsushi Kubinashi (String Assassin of Hitachi Province)_."

At the sound of that name, Kirimi nearly choked on the spot as she stares at Kubinashi in pure shock.

"I've heard of it…from Shibaki that a chivalrous thief has been going around Hitachi Province and also exterminating youkai…But this is the first time I've heard of that name in full…".

"I was angry at myself of my helplessness to protect you. I soon lost myself to that anger and became who I was that day. I might have still been that way even to this day if I haven't met the second."

'The second…the son of Nurarihyon?'

Kirimi thought, unable to believe how much suffer she puts him through. "Now then, it's time we head back, Kiri. Shibaki and the others must be very worried about you." Kubinashi said as he hops onto his feet before stretching his hand down for Kirimi. Very gently, she takes his and with a pull from Kubinashi, she flew up and tumbles into his gentle arms. "Kubinashi?" Kirimi whispered as she suddenly feel Kubinashi's grip tightens on her, refusing to let her go.

"This…is it. It's for the best. I'm glad I've met you, Kiri."

Kubinashi whispered as Kiri feels tears sliding down her cheeks all over again, understanding what Kubinashi wanted perfectly well. She knows that she's a crybaby, but she couldn't help it. Hearing his words made her heart flutter in happiness yet at the same time, there's sorrow. As the head of her clan, she knows that it would be impossible to be with him. They even live in different places, and the other members would definitely object to such thing.

"When the sky lightens, please do the honor."

"…Of course."

Kirimi whispered softly. Then, she suddenly feels something wet dripping down on her shoulder. However, she says nothing about it and just keep quiet a silent tears flows out.

"Are you sure you're not joining the party?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Even though Rikuo-sama said that, I'm still worried about my lady."

Shibaki said, waving the Kappa away as she passes by the pond. The entire manor seems almost empty probably with all of the youkai partying in the other side. 'Where is she?' Shibaki thought as she sighs out. She has searched and flipped the entire place upside down and still she can't seem to find her. Just as she's decides to go back to ask Rikuo about it, her ears twitch as she heard the sound of the doors opening.

"What-My lady!!"

Shibaki gasped as she catches sight of Kirimi through the door gap. But when the door opens more, her eyes widens at the sight of Kubinashi. "Kubinashi!" She gasped in surprise as Kirimi glances up at Shibaki and smiles. At that, Shibaki's stunned to speechlessness as she stares at her master. 'That smile…' She thought as she stares at that completely fake and bitter smile.

"It's been a while."

Kubinashi greeted as Shibaki's eyes softens. "So I see. You're that _trusted subordinate_. What a tangled up fate meeting you here." Shibaki said before watching Kirimi suddenly walking away. "M-My lady?" She whispered in shock as Kirimi glances up with her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm…going to go apologize to the other heads…about my earlier behavior…please…you two talk…" She whispered softly before hurrying away. "My lady-..." The speechless Shibaki just watches as her lady disappeared down the hall. Once she's gone, she turns, glaring at Kubinashi fiercely.

"Kubinashi! You have some explaining to do. Why is it that our lady holds such bitter expression? What did you do to her?"

She snapped coldly as Kubinashi stares at Shibaki before looking off towards the hall. "If you know that much then shouldn't you go to Kiri-sama's side to comfort her, Shibaki?" "Why don't you drop the formality now, Kubinashi. I know you just call her _Kiri_ behind everyone's back." Shibaki replied coldly as Kubinashi flinches, seeming slightly shocked that Shibaki actually knows something like that. "…Since when did you know?" Kubinashi whispered, catching on to the situation as Shibaki crosses her arms.

"I _am_ the one who has watched over her since she was born, Kubinashi. You might not realize, but ever since you came to the household, your eyes only trail after the lady and nothing else. Your expressions alone aren't ones a servant would hold for their master."

Shibaki said with a sigh. At that, a frown slowly forms over Kubinashi's lips as he turns to the ground. "I'll ask again. What did you do to her, Kubinashi?" "Nothing. Just ending something which we should have years ago." Kubinashi replied as Shibaki's ears twitches slightly at the sound of that.

"End? From what I'm seeing, it seems as though you're still head over heels for her."

"Even if I still hold my feeling for her, it's useless. I have exchanged Sakazuki with Rikuo-sama. My duty is to be by Rikuo-sama's side to protect him."

"…You seem to remember our rules as well, Kubinashi…that the head of the Kasha clan must wed to his or her own kind in order to produce a pure heir. As for our lady, she will wed with her cousin in a month's time."

Shibaki said as Kubinashi's eyes narrows slightly at that, but remains silent as Shibaki continues on. "You noticed didn't you? Her unusual pale face and her weightless body. Her body is wearing down from the lack of food and sleep as the day of her marriage approaches." "What is your point?" Kubinashi said with a cold voice as Shibaki's ears twitches again as she sighs. When she did, a soft stream of fire flows out of her open lips before she turns and starts walking away. "There is no point. I'd thought I ought to let you know since she _is_ your very first master, Kubinashi. After this, we will return back to the Hitachi Province. After the lady marry, as the rule states, she will never be able to leave the household ever again. Therefore I shall say my farewell since without the lady, I would have no reason to come here anymore. So don't expect anyone to deliver you any news about our lady." She said and with just that, she walks away.

Left alone in the dark night with the others partying away, Kubinashi slowly makes his way to the wall. Without warning, he suddenly smashes his fist into the wall as his blood splatter out. The blood made from all this time he's been clenching his fist, so tightly that his nails dug its way into the flesh of his palm. His eyes are dilated, burning in anger as he bites down on his lower lip. "Kiri." He whispered her name out with such care and gentleness. Unable to support himself, his body slide off the wall while his head hovers in the air, staring at the full moon hanging in the dark sky…

"Well…this…is it…"

Kirimi whispered softly as she stares at Kubinashi, exchanging glances with him for a moment before walking towards the carriage with Shibaki by her side. "It…It was an honor to meet with you, Rikuo-sama…" She whispered as Rikuo gives her a slight nod as reply. An awkward silent then follows. Surprisingly, none of the youkai behind Rikou and Kubinashi are saying a single thing. Instead, they're just staring intensively with a strange glaze, as though they're expecting something. In a way, the air is so depressing that Kirimi feels really uncomfortable and strange with her being the only one speaking.

"My lady, please this way."

Shibaki called, as Kirimi turns to the carriage, hesitating slightly as she glances back, her glaze focused on Kubinashi. 'No…I must…' She thought as she quickly turns her back to him so that he won't be able to see her breaking down.

"Farewell…may…may our paths never…never…cross…a-…aga-…"

She quickly covers her mouth, unable to find herself the strength to continue her sentence as she steps into the carriage. "Wait!" A voice snapped as Kirimi quickly turns in surprise as a hand grabs hers, stopping her in her track. "K-Kubinashi…?" She gasped in shock as she stares at Kubinashi who returns her glaze with unwavering glaze. "I'm sorry. I've almost made the wrong decision and hurt you again. Don't leave, Kiri. Stay with me." Kubinashi said as Kirimi's eyes widens in shock. "W-What are you…" From behind, Kirimi suddenly feel a pair of strong hand giving her a harsh push. She gasps, tumbling right into Kubinashi who successfully catches her and brings her close into his arms. "S…Shibaki?" Kirimi whispered as she turns to stare at Shibaki who's staring down at her with a hard glare. "Hmph…You all have witness this!!!" Shibaki suddenly shouted as the others directs their attentions to her.

"The head of the Kasha clan has broken the rule of falling in love with someone outside of our clan!! Therefore as punishment, Kirimi is to be expelled and never show her face at our turf again!! As her blood-bonded sister and the only other child of Kasha, I shall now replace my foolish sister and take the position as the 2nd head of the Kasha clan! Any objection?!"

Shibaki shouted as Kirimi stares, unable to believe what she is hearing.

"No objection!"

"Not a bit!!!"

"Get out of here; we don't need a head like you, Kirimi-sama- no, Kirimi!"

"Shibaki-_**sama**_ is the most fitting since the beginning!"

"Get lost and go to the Nura Clan!!!"

The other members of the Kasha clan shouted, all with smiles on their faces as Kirimi stares. "Y-You guys…" She whispered before turning to Shibaki who's now smiling down at her. "Rikuo-sama, even if she's an outcast, if she's being bullied, we of the Kasha clan wouldn't forgive you." Shibaki said as Rikuo smirks, lowering his pipe as he turns to Kubinashi. "Why don't you tell him that?" He said as Shibaki chuckles before getting into the carriage.

"Farewell, my foolish little sister, Kirimi. May our paths never cross again."

She said and with that, the cats raced off into the sky and in no time at all, the carriage along with her own people had disappeared into the cloud. "S-Sister…" Kirimi whispered but she didn't even get a chance to soak in everything that happened when the youkai of the Nura clan suddenly had them surrounded, cheering.

"Not too shabby, Kubinashi!!!!!"

Kejourou shouted, wrapping her arms around the two as Kirimi blinks in confusion. "What's going on?" Kubinashi demanded as Aotabou forces his way in. "Rikou-sama had told us everything!!! Heh, you've got yourself a girl now!" He shouted and at that, Kubinashi quickly turn his head to Rikuo who's leaning by the wall smiling. "R-Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi gasped but that moment, Yuki Onna suddenly blocked his view. "So that's why you were acting so strange yesterday, Kubinashi!" "Welcome to the Nura clan. Now then, when would you exchange Sakazuki with Rikou-sama?!" Kurotabou said, popping out from behind Kirimi as she gasps in surprise.

"T-That's…I-I…"

She gasped, not knowing what exactly she should say in such situation. However, even though she feels really nervous, she also feels…happy. It's almost as though a heavy burden is lifted off her. Even though she's no longer part of the Kasha clan, she feels strangely happy. Feeling a hand grabbing hers, she quickly turns to see Kubinashi smiling at her.

"I was really worried for a moment there!"

"Lucky bastard, getting yourself such beautiful girl!"

"Ooooh!!! Aotabou's jealous!!"

"Shut up! Why would I be jealous of headless?!"

"Just admit it, Aotabou."

"Kurotabou, whose side are you on?!"

"Isn't it fine either way…?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Kappa?!"

The group argued. Quickly taking his chances, Kubinashi pecks Kirimi's lips when no one's watching and quickly muttered something into her ear. At that, Kirimi's face flushed in bright red as she turns to Kubinashi shyly. "Kubinashi…!" She gasped out as Kubinashi smiles. "Hey!! What are you two whispering around huh?!" Kejourou said as she quickly turns back to the two of them. "Nothing." Kubinashi quickly said as Kejourou gives them a suspicious glance.

"Anyways, let's not stand around here! Get in, get in!!"

"This calls for a celebration, right, Rikuo-sama?!"

"That's right, let's go in."

"Rikuo-sama's changing back! The night is over, let's hurry in after him!"

"That's right. A new day has begun."

Rikuo said as Kirimi glances up to see that it's true. The sun is just rising to begun a new day. For once in such a long time, she smiles. A bright, warm and pure smile that she haven't done in a long, long time. With a tug, Kubinashi pulls her closer as his grip tightens over her hand. At that, Kirimi blushes as she unconsciously lean towards him for his warmth…

It's all over…the pain and sufferings that both Kirimi and Kubinashi had been shouldering from their love for each other.

And from today onward…a new beginning of happiness shines over their head as they step into the Nura manor knowing that there won't be anymore obstacles between them…


End file.
